die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Tezz
Tezz (English: Fast/Speed) is a 2012 Hindi action thriller film directed by Priyadarshan. The film stars Anil Kapoor, Kangna Ranaut, Zayed Khan, Mallika Sherawat, Sameera Reddy, Boman Irani and Ajay Devgn who plays the antagonist of the film. Mohanlal has a cameo role in the film. The stunt choreographer chosen for the movie was Gareth Milne, the stunt co-ordinator of Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer and National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Tezz was earlier titled "Bullet Train". The official trailer was released on 4 January 2012. The movie was released on 27 April 2012 in 2000 screens. Despite the filmmakers claiming otherwise, the film is considered a cheap rip-off of the Die Hard films, 1993's The Fugitive, Speed, either version of The Taking of Pelham One Two Three and even 1975's The Bullet Train which inspired the aforementioned to begin with. Plot Aakash Rana (Ajay Devgn), is an illegal immigrant married to British citizen Nikita (Kangna Ranaut) living as a successful engineer but is eventually caught and deported from the UK thus crushing his dreams of an ideal life. Four years later, Aakash returns with vengeance on his mind and teams up with his former employees Aadil Khan (Zayed Khan) and Megha (Sameera Reddy) to wreak some havoc. What follows is a bomb threat on a train and a tensed Railway Control officer Sanjay Raina (Boman Irani) and Anti-Terrorism officer Arjun Khanna (Anil Kapoor) trying every trick in the book to avert the disaster and to apprehend the culprits. Sanjay Raina trying his best to save his daughter Piya (Avika Gor) and the passengers in the train who are thrown in the mix are police officer Shivan Nair (Mohanlal) and his team of cops, who are escorting a prisoner on the same ill-fated train. Aakash demands 10 million euros and then he will tell how to disarm the bomb. The ministry does not want to give the money, but Khanna convinces them that the money will be given back and is a way to lure the terrorists. After following Aakash's instructions and dropping the money in a river, he walks away. Meghna gets the money and tries to get away. She evades the cops after a vicious chase but unfortunately she is killed by a van in an intersection. Khanna finds out that Khan is one of the bombers and chases him. Khan is shot in the leg, but he gets away after jumping from the bridge and landing on a jet ski driven by Aakash. Aakash once again demands money and tells it to be left in a dustbin. The dustbin falls inward and Aakash runs away with the money even though the police attempt to pursue him. Khanna and his team find out where Aadil is and go there to arrest him. However, Aadil commits suicide with a bomb almost killing Khanna. Aakash calls Raina and tells him that a note has been left at a restaurant called Delhi Darbar that tells how to diffuse the bomb. However, the restaurant catches on fire and the letter is burnt. Aakash visits Nikita and his son and they arrange to leave UK that night via flight. Khanna visits Nikita and tells who her husband is. After changing the plan, that they should leave UK via train because the police has found out about his plan of leaving via plane, he goes to the train station. There he sees a video of Raina asking the bomber to call again as the letter was burnt. Aakash calls Raina and tells him that the bomb was not connected to the wheels and the train will not explode if stopped. Raina stops the train and everyone disembarks safely. Nikita who is helping Khanna now, goes to the train station and sees Aakash and the news that the bomb threat was a hoax. She lets Aakash go, but Khanna finds out as Aakash's son calls him Daddy. Khanna chases him and they fight. After Aakash pleas to Khanna to let him go and explains why he took such drastic actions. Realizing that Aakash was a victim of deportation and wants to just be with his family again at peace, Khanna stays silent (hinting he will let him leave scotfree). However, the police arrive and after seeing that Aakash had a gun, they shoot him. In the end, Nikita receives a letter which Aakash had written before his death. It stated that the money (which Aakash asked for defusing the bomb) was in Aakash's bank locker, in case he dies. He also states that she should give half the money to Megha's brother and Adil's mother. Also, he asks her to tell his son that what he did was to get justice and dies in doing so. Finally, Aakash tells Nikita that if they ever meet in the next life, the end of their love story would be much better and bids her goodbye. Cast * Ajay Devgan as Aakash Rana * Anil Kapoor as Officer Arjun Khanna * Mohanlal as Inspector Shivan Menon (Extended Cameo) * Kangna Ranaut as Nikita Malhotra * Zayed Khan as Aadil Khan * Boman Irani as Sanjay Raina * Sameera Reddy as Megha * Philip Martin Brown as Police Chief Inspector Alan Fisher * Sagar Arya as Vikas * Dominic Power as Jojo * Avika Gor as Piya Raina * Puja Bratt as Doctor Renu Raina * Bhavna Pani as Radhika * Cory Goldberg * Naveed Choudhry as Worker/Mechanic * Neeraj Vora * Lee Nicholas Harris as Armed Police Officer SO19 * Mallika Sherawat as Desi Club Dancer Laila (Item number in song Laila.) *Naveed Chaudhry *Jing Lusi *Jamie Maclachlan * David Berg, Merrill Sells, Tara, Aidan and Dylan Berg (cameo appearance) Reception Critical The movie received mixed reviews. Taran Adarsh of Bollywood Hungama gave 3.5 out 5 and says "TEZZ is a taut, entertaining action spectacle. Those with an appetite for well-made thrillers should lap it up!" Jaidev Hemmady of Movie Talkies gave the film 3.5 out 5 stars and said, "Tricks & Thrills Galore!" The overall racy pace of the movie and the nail-biting chase sequences. Apart from the few scenes, where the pace of the movie drops, the film overall lives up to its title 'Tezz'. Subhash K. Jha of IANS has given 3 out of 5 Stars saying "Not quite edge-of-the-seat, the thrills in Tezz are engaging enough to keep us watching". Kunal Guha of Yahoo Movies gave the movie 1/2 out of 5 and calls this "an epic fail of bomb diffusion by Priyadarshan". Blessy Chettiar of DNA rated Tezz with 1.5 out of possible five stars and wrote in her review - "May be Priyadarshan should stick to mindless comedies, so we can be sure we’re in safe territory. You won’t be missing much if you skipped Tezz". Rajeev Masand of CNN IBN gives 1.5 out of 5 and says Tezz is "awfully boring for a film that promises speed and thrills". Srijana Mitra Das of ToI gave it three stars out of five. Daily Bhaskar returned a 2.5 out of 5 and said "Overall, Tezz deserves a one-time watch as it doesn’t disappoint". Mid-Day gave it 2 out of 5 and said it has "a predictable plot and lack of pace makes this an entirely forgettable film." Box office "Tezz" opened to good opening of 85% in multiplexes and occupancy succeed to rise as the day progressed. Single screens were better as expected but even there occupancy remained up around 95%. That was a very good opening keeping in mind the recent box office performance of Ajay Devgan.Tezz was very good overseas with business of $8550,000. Production Shooting began in beginning of 2011 first in Scotland and finally wrapping up in Mumbai. Upon release the film received mixed reviews from critics and was an average performer at the box office, despite having a stellar cast and a large cinematic release. Category:Films Category:Bollywood movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Train scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Unrated films Category:Die Hard in a Subway scenario movies Category:Anil Kapoor action films Category:2010 era releases Category:Films inspired by Speed (1994) Category:2012 Category:Crime Dramas